Flaritza Fanfic - Orange Is The New Black
by susana04
Summary: A Fanfic about flaritza after they are separated at the end of season 5. at the moment focus is mainly on flaca but as i develop the story i will try and incorporate Maritza's point of view as well.
1. Chapter 1 - The Departure

Chapter 1 - The Departure

The emotion in Maritza's voice as she cried 'I love you' was enough to break Flaca. She couldn't take it anymore and with all her strength, she broke free from the line and began running, knocking down anyone in her path. The tears in her eyes made it hard for her to see but she could hear the desperate cries of her best friend in front of her. She could hear the co's angry screams from behind her and knew they were closing in on her and that she had to move fast. She lunged forward, breaking free from the crowd around her, narrowly missing the grasp of a guard and with her arms outstretched, she grabbed Maritza's hand, interlocking every single finger as she fell to the ground with a thud. As she looked up, she could see her best friend smiling down at her, with tears running down her face. Flaca began to lift herself up off the ground, tightening her grip around maritza's hand and when she finally stood up, both Flaca and Maritza let out a deep sigh of relief as they embraced each other. Flaca wrapped her arms strongly around maritza as she lay her head against her shoulder as she began to uncontrollably weep. Normally Flaca was the strong one in their relationship and she wouldn't let anyone other than maritza see her cry but this time she wasn't afraid to show her emotion in front of everyone as she held her best friend in her arms. She wasn't afraid to show that this hurt. She began to tenderly place kisses across Maritza's head as she whispered in her ear that it was going to be alright, while all this time they held each other together in their arms.

Their embrace didn't last long as Flaca was suddenly yanked backwards as a heavy pair of hands grabbed at her waist, forcing her to stumble towards the bus. Their hands however still remained joined as Maritza began to resist the guard, letting out screams of horror as she fiercely tried to stop him from taking Flaca away. Eventually, a second CO came and despite Maritza's every dying effort to stay with Flaca, she was still one of the smallest inmates in litchfield and was quickly picked up and dragged away causing them to finally break apart from one another. Flaca was being marched quickly back to the bus and as she placed her feet on the bus steps, she realised that she needed to say one last, final thing to Maritza. She quickly turned around in time to cry 'Maritza, I love you too' before the bus doors slowly shut in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Journey

Chapter 2 - The Journey

*Focus on Flaca

Flaca collapsed into the nearest seat by the window as the bus lunged forward into action. Through her tear filled eyes she glanced out the window to see a hand pressed against the other bus' window. She wiped her eyes and saw Maritza pressed against the glass, drawing a shape against the mist on the windows. She couldn't quite make out what it was she was drawing but as the bus drew closer, she could make out the outline of a heart. She placed her hand against the glass and intently stared across at her best friend, taking in every feature of her face. Starting with her beautiful dark brown eyes, that had been made red from crying, to her rosy, tear stained cheeks and finally down to her lips. She was going to miss them lips. She remembered kissing them that valentines night, and how perfect and full of emotion that kiss had been, had she been giving the chance, she would have kissed them again. She would have made sure that Maritza knew how she felt about her while she had the chance. Before they were torn away from each other. As the bus grew closer, her hand pressed harder and harder against the glass, some part of her wishing she could break the wall between them, but the glass window remained strong. Before turning the corner, and losing sight of Maritza she pressed her hand to her lips, and blew a kiss across to her, saying her final goodbye. The bus turned and she could no longer see her.

She couldn't quite believe it. Not that they were separated but how much her heart, physically hurt. It was like she had been torn away from the only source that gave her life. She lay her head against the chair, and grabbed her knees close to her body. She wanted to show how she physically felt. Small. Flaca was the tallest of the Spanish Harlem group, if not the whole prison and never once had she felt small. She lay there, crying, sobbing as animalistic sounds escaped her mouth. Her whole body began to shake as she could no longer attempt to hide, or even control her emotions. She lay there until she was physically exhausted and her voice had become dry and raspy. This was the first time she thought to look around. As she glanced around the bus, she noticed that the majority of Spanish Harlem were absent, except for maria who was sat by herself at the back of the bus. She smiled to herself knowing that meant the rest must be on the other bus along with Maritza. Flaca had always been the strongest of the two, so she was glad that Maritza would have the rest of her prison family with her to comfort and look after her. Flaca just wishes she was there alongside her as well.

*Writer's Note*

Thank you to anyone who has been reading my story. This is my first fanfic and i welcome any reviews, good or bad - just knowing that someone is reading my work feels pretty surreal. I have only written these 2 chapters so far, but will continue to post chapters as soon as they are written x


	3. Chapter 3 - The Journey Part 2

Chapter 3 - The Journey Part 2

*Focus on Maritza

Maritza watched flaca every step of the way. Even when she was kicking and squirming in the arms of the CO, she made sure to not lose sight of her best friend. She watched her even when she felt her own feet being lifted onto the steps of the bus, and that's when she heard flaca cry ''I love you too''. She saw the distress across her face and heard the emotional strain in her voice and instantly began to sob. She walked down the aisle of the bus, keeping her eyes on flaca at all times, until she sat down in the nearest available seat to the window. She looked up to see that flaca had understood and was now occupying the window seat of her bus practically opposite Maritza. Maritza, still sobbing, noticed that the window had started to fog up around her so she lifted her hand and began to trace the shape of a heart on the pane. As she looked across at flaca, she could see her tearing up, which only made Maritza cry harder. Diverting her eyes, Maritza could see that flaca's bus had just started its engine by the way it shuddered into life and its headlights were beaming across the road ahead. As she looked back at flaca, she could see that her best friend had her hand pressed to the window. Maritza followed and pressed her hand against the window, closing her eyes as she did and focusing on what it would feel like if they're hands were really touching. They had touched so many times; when they were laughing, when they were crying or when they just felt like being touched and every time there was sparks between them. She thought back to when she opened up to flaca about what happened to her with humps and the mouse and how flaca had just held her tight until she stopped crying. She wished she was here now to hold her. She watched flaca until she was just a distant blur. She hadn't even noticed that her bus had began to move as well, in the opposite direction to flaca's. She lay her head against the window and began to sob, she was crying so hard she didn't even notice that someone had sat next to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gloria sat beside her with open arms. Maritza collapsed into her arms, and continued to cry against her shoulder. Gloria held Maritza closely, tenderly stroking across her head as she whispered that it would be okay. Minutes past and Maritza finally raised her head and looked in Gloria's eyes and cried "why does it hurt so much?". She saw a small smile creep across glorias face as she slowly placed her hand over Maritza's heart and said "because you and flaca are soulmates".


	4. Chapter 4 - The Arrival

Chapter 4 - The Arrival

*Focus on Flaca

The bus began to slow down and flaca lifted her head to see that they had arrived. She was unaware of where they were or how long it had taken to get there as she had been drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the entire journey, as she tried to come to terms with her loss. As the buses breaks squeaked, flaca looked across at maria and caught the look of uncertainty on her face. She had never really understood maria, despite them never talking much she always thought that maria could be quite cruel but right now, she was all she had.

Flaca had never really understood the meaning of the word family until she had come to prison. No matter what happened or how many fights you got into, you would always have your prison family there for you when you needed them and for flaca, this was spanish harlem. She always saw gloria and aleida as her mothers and looked up to them whenever she needed help. She remembered when her mother was ill and gloria had been there to help her through it all, comforting and caring for her when she needed a mother figure. Daya, blanca and maria were always like sisters to her. Even if they said the wrong thing, which happened quite often, they always had your back whenever you needed them.

Then there was maritza. She was a whole different kind of family. Wherever flaca was, maritza wasn't far behind. They comforted each other in a way that no one else could, neither of them feeling quite right when they were apart. Despite them having there quarrels, they had grown to love each other and had become inseparable, or so flaca had thought. She thought back to the last few days and how they had a taste of what there lives could be like outside the walls of the prison and how blissful they had been. She felt guilty that she spent the last few days jealous of maritza and the comments she was getting on their youtube channel but deep down she knew that she only felt that way because she couldn't stand anybody else thinking that maritza was beautiful. She was hers, and only flaca could see her true strength and beauty inside as well as outside. She couldn't help but remember one of the last conversations she had with her and how they had spoke of a life outside of prison. She had told maritza that she was glad she was in prison because she had her best friend in there. Flaca wondered what had made her say this - had she known this would happen on some strange, spiritual level? Had flaca physically known, she wouldn't of left maritza's side. She would have made sure they were in the same bus line and that maritza knew how she felt about her. She would have sat them both down on there bunk - maritza's legs sprawled across flaca's as she playfully messed with her hair. She would of held her hand as she told her she loved her and they would have spent the rest of the day by each other's side, not taking a single second together for granted. When the time came to line up, flaca would stand pressed up behind her, hands intertwined, making sure they would stay together.

If only - flaca thought. She snapped out of her dream when she felt a pair of hands on her, only to realise her cheeks were wet with tears. She was escorted off the bus, wiping the tears from her eyes so she could see her new surroundings. It was just another prison. Four walls, high barbed wire fence and guards at every corner, yet if felt so different. She was taken to a cell where she found a single bed. She turned around just in time to see the door slammed shut. She sat on her bed and began to cry again. She felt so alone. Her mind wandered back to maritza, and whether she was this lonely and all she thought was whether maritza was thinking of her too.

** Sorry for the incredibly long delay, i have been incredibly busy! Hope everyone is enjoying the new season. I myself have only watched 6 episodes and am already deeply missing maritza and therefore thought i would post another chapter. I have tried to ignore what has actually happened in season 6 and am therefore trying to write what i wish happened, even if it is inaccurate to what is currently happening! Hope you enjoy x **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Arrival Part 2

Chapter 5 - The Arrival Part 2

*Focus on Maritza

Maritza woke up with a small nudge from gloria. She realised she had fallen asleep in glorias arms and she couldn't help but think that it was usually flaca's arms she fell asleep in. Whenever maritza was sad or tired, flaca would always wrap her arms around her waist and maritza couldn't help but collapse in them, laying her head against her best friends neck and they would both lie down together. With one hand, flaca would always stroke her head or tenderly rub her arm whilst protectively wrapping the other around her waist until she fell asleep. Maritza had grown used to this, so much in fact that she found it hard to fall asleep without her. She never told flaca this although she thought she had her suspicions. In the middle of the night maritza would get up and crawl into flaca's bed, always making the excuse that she was cold or that she'd had a bad dream when really it was just that she felt safe and secure in her arms and hated every minute whenever they were apart.

Maritza groggily lifted her head from gloria's chest to realise that the bus was slowing down. As she sat up, her and the rest of the inmates began to look at their destination. They saw a prison. The same, usual, boring prison that was always there, yet somehow maritza had come to think of it as home. Yet she stared out the window and thought that this building couldn't look or feel any less like home despite it having the same exact look from the outside as litchfield. As the bus came to a halt, the doors sprang open and a guard jumped on board. He was young, around 30, with handsome, greek - like features to his face. He had honey coloured skin and dark hazel eyes and she would have easily fantasized after him had she not been so preoccupied but she couldn't help but think that if flaca was here they both would have been giggly and excited at his presence. He soon started ordering inmates off the bus and when he came to maritza, she slowly began to get up, still feeling numb and weak after crying for so long. She soon felt a hand hit the back of her head and she turned to see the guard only inches from her face. She couldn't tell what he was saying as she had a sudden shooting pain through her head, but she could tell he was angry. She just stared at him as he spat words at her, until she heard gloria apologising as she lead her off the bus herself. The guard made maritza think of her shallowness and how not everyone beautiful on the outside reflected that on the inside. Once again she thought of flaca. To maritza, she was beautiful on both the inside and outside. Her long dark hair that reached her lower back and her signature teardrop eyeliner giving her an overall gothic look which maritza admired. She always thought that it made flaca look unnerving to those around her, yet maritza just found it sexy. She knew the real flaca. The girl who would be beside you no matter what, to comfort you when you needed it. She remembered when she told flaca about the mouse and how comforting and protective she had been towards her ever since. Before prison, maritza never would have told anybody. She would have felt weak and pathetic at the idea of crying in front of someone but flaca wasn't someone, she was THE one. Around flaca, maritza wasn't scared about letting down her guard. She was comfortable with flaca seeing the real her - even the scared, weak, vulnerable side of her because she knew that flaca would be strong for the both of them, as maritza would be when flaca was feeling that way.

As she got off the bus, the pain in her head became more severe. It started behind her eye, where the debris from the roof had fell on her and ended at the back of her head where the guard had just hit her. Maritza's normally tanned skin and turned a pale grey and her head began to spin. She heard gloria scream behind her as her vision went black and she hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Stay

Chapter 6 - The Stay

*Focus on Flaca*

She was unaware of how long she had been laid there. When alone with no one to talk to, time went so slow. Flaca felt like she had been sat there for hours, but she knew damn right it had only been half that time. She was exhausted but was too distraught to sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she thought of her and began to cry again so she just laid there motionless, lifeless on her bed until she heard the hatch on her door slide open. She rolled over on her bed to see a guard peeking through the gap with a tray of food in her hand. She had a kind smile and gentle eyes which flaca instantly trusted. She stood up and made her way across to the door and took the tray, giving the guard a small, half-hearted smile in return. Normally flaca would be strong and stubborn and refuse anything handed to her by a guard when she was upset but she took comfort in the guards smile, and she was starving. She sat down and examined the contents of her tray - a carton of orange juice, a bruised apple and a singular slice of pizza. Once again she thought of maritza, but this time before they were best friends. When they were both running for council and maritza had called her a puta. She smiled sadly as she was reminded that there was once a time her and maritza didn't get on so well and would constantly fight and bicker over stupid, petty things. Flaca thought about how they wasted so much time apart and fighting, when if they had stopped to talk to each other sooner, they would have realised how compatible they were much earlier on and they would of had more time together. Flaca would do anything to have more time with her. Flaca fought the tears back and took a bite of her pizza. It was relatively bland although compared to some of the slop they had served up back at litchfield, it was delicious. She quickly devoured the slice and slumped back against the wall. She held her hand to her stomach as it continued to rumble in dissatisfaction. She picked up the apple and began to re-examine it. It was only just turning red and was covered in soft, brown bruises but her hunger was beginning to physically hurt so she took a bite. Before she knew it, the apple was down to the core and she was finding herself hungry again. She had nothing left except her carton of juice and she wanted to save that for when she was feeling really drained. In the last couple of days, she had read lots of articles on health and beauty for her and maritza's blog and she had found out that oranges were really good for the skin or some shit because of the vitamin c they had in them. She couldn't wait to get out of prison. She couldn't wait for a time when she could wake up and put on actual makeup rather than spices they would find in the kitchen, but flaca had a long time to wait. She was about to lay back down but her cell door opened and it was time for her to get up. She didn't know where to or for how long so she slipped her juice carton into her pocket and followed the guard. She was taken outside the building to a pathetic excuse for a field. It was a simple dirt patch, dry and dusty with a few inmates already walking the perimeter. Flaca noticed chapman stood alone in the field and she thought about going to stand with her. She had always found her annoying and thought that she was kind of a bitch but she was kind to flaca when her mother was ill and she'll never forget that. She started to walk over to her but the tall, dark one with glasses walked over and they began to walk arm in arm together. Flaca just watched them and thought of maritza, wishing she was arm in arm with her right now. She seemed to make everything better. If she were there, flaca wouldn't see a dirt patch, she would see a white, sandy beach and she would see her future. She would be hopeful that she had a future ahead of her and that it involved maritza, but it was so hard to be hopeful when she wasn't there. She snapped out of her daydreaming as she felt a hand against her back. She turned to see maria. Flaca didn't know how to respond at first but she settled with a small smile, even if it didn't appear warm and friendly. Maria began to walk with flaca across the field in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Maria finally spoke up, confessing that she missed her daughter. Flaca just nodded, she didn't really know what to say. She couldn't imagine being in here with a daughter on the outside. She knew how painful it was for maritza not being there for her daughter growing up and how she would lay awake some nights thinking of her. Maria turned and looked flaca in the eye, and told her she knew she was missing her. It was like she could see into her thoughts, but then again it only took a stranger to see that flaca was pining over someone, it just so happened that maria knew who that someone was. She placed a hand on flaca's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile before the whistle blew, reminding everyone that there time outside was over. Flaca nodded to maria and with that they walked off in different directions and headed back into the building.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Stay Part 2

Chapter 7 - The Stay Part 2

*Focus on Maritza*

Maritza woke up with a blinding pain in her head. Her vision was blurry but she could make out bright lights around her and could hear people rushing about near her. She tried to get up but was restrained by a pair of metal handcuffs tying her to what she now realised was a bed. She could hear someone telling her to stay calm and that she was in hospital. She was concussed and had been unconscious the whole ride over. She lay there thinking about how she wished she could turn off the lights. It had been so long since she had seen the dark. Since she had seen the night sky, and with that, her head fell heavily against her pillow as she drifted back into sleep.

She woke a few hours later with a clearer head and feeling more alert. She could see she had an IV inserted in her arm so she slowly pulled herself upright so she sat up. The nurse quickly came over and said she would bring her some lunch. Maritza wasn't particularly hungry but she knew she needed to get her strength up if she was to feel better. The tray came and it contained some brown mush that she thought looked like mince and a bread roll. She didn't think it was possible for anything to be worse than prison but she thought maybe hospital food topped it. She looked down at the tray and thought back to when she started a food fight with flaca. Flaca - it was the first time she had thought of her since she had woken up. She was so mad at her for ignoring her that she had thrown her slop at her. She hated being ignored especially by her best friend. The weight of grief instantly returned to her stomach and she was no longer hungry, she pushed the tray aside and slumped back into bed. What felt like hours later, a guard came to take her to the restroom. With him waiting outside, maritza shut the door behind her. It was the first moments peace she had in a long time. She sat there in silence until she heard a buzzing. She turned around to see a cell phone wedged between the wall and the toilet. She didn't know how it got there or why it was there in the first place but she grabbed it immediately and saw it was near to fully charged. She grabbed it and slipped it under her arm and walked back out and to her bed. The curtain was shut around her and she curled up in a ball beneath the sheets. To anyone outside it looked like she was sleeping, but she had the perfect opportunity to use this phone and she knew exactly what she was going to do with it.

She logged onto her and flaca's YouTube channel and to her delight could see that see had reached a million subscribers. She gave a small squeal of excitement and then carried on her mission. Hitting the button, she began to live stream. She started to explain how her and flaca had been separated and how she was in a hospital, wanting to get back to her friend. She was just about to ask for help from her fans when she heard the curtain around her bed move. She shut the phone off, hiding it between her legs as a nurse and guard came into view. They told her she had been discharged and could go back to prison. She slowly got up, gripping the phone between her thighs and holding the duvet closely to her chest and letting it drape across the floor. The guard was distracted and Maritza dropped the phone, kicking it under the bed. She would have to try and find a new one when she got back into the prison, she would have no comfortable way of sneaking this one in with her.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fight

Chapter 8 - The Fight

*Focus on Flaca*

As Flaca entered the building, she felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her away from the rest of the line. She turned to see Daya. She didn't even know that Daya was in there with her, but she was glad to see her. She began to grin when she realised that Daya didn't look happy to see her. She looked worried. She was sweaty and was hurrying her and Flaca down a lonely corridor. She pulled her into a closet and thrust something into her hand. Flaca didn't know what it was until the door slowly creaked open, letting a beam of light into the room. It was a phone. She looked at Daya in awe. She turned the phone on and unlocked it to see a video. 'Watch it' Daya said, and with that she left the closet. Flaca didn't know what the big deal was but she obliged and pressed play.

The video was dark and the voice was quiet and muffled but she couldn't mistake that voice anywhere. It was the voice she would spend hours on end listening to. The voice she had fallen in love with. It was Maritza. Flaca could barely believe her eyes. She watched her best friend over and over again. A voice that would normally calm her down, made her anxious and worried. Maritza had said she was in a hospital in Florida. Flaca hated the fact that her best friend was ill and that she wasn't by her side to comfort her, but that wasn't for long she thought. She knew where Maritza was now - Florida, and Flaca wouldn't stop until she was right there by her side.

Flaca emerged from the closet determined, as she walked back to her room. She began to pace, trying to figure out a way to get to her. Furlough was her first thought, but that never worked unless you were Chapman - skinny, white - ass bitch, Flaca thought. Flaca would have done anything to get furlough when her mother was sick, just so she could say goodbye. It was a good job Maritza had been by her side then, she would have never got through it without her. She thought back to when they all escaped to the lake and Maritza had been the first to splash her with water, starting a war between the two. Of course, it ended with the both of them entangled in each other, collapsing into the water, it always did. They could never fight for long, they missed each other too much. That's why Flaca had to find her way back to her. Without Maritza, Flaca couldn't think, she couldn't feel, she could barely breathe. She would do anything to get back to her. Anything.

And that was it. She had her plan. She walked over to her cell door and banged loudly against it. A guard appeared and she demanded to speak to Caputo. She carried on banging the door, and unaware of what else to do, the guard opened the door and began walking her towards the warden's office. When inside she told Caputo she needed to be transferred to Florida's detention centre so she could be back with Maritza. Caputo smirked. He had always admired the two latina's and much to Flaca's unawareness, he was a frequent visitor to their youtube channel. As well as this, he liked the two of them. He had never much interaction with the two girls but had seen how they had tried to fix Humps' face with sellotape. They meant well, he hoped. They were famous amongst the prison for being a comedy duo, never without each other and for that he wanted to help. Nevertheless, he needed something more from Flaca. A transfer of one inmate to Florida would look suspicious without explanation and would be seen as unnecessary. He needed names. The riot was still under investigation and with little, new leads, they were running in circles. Flaca thought about this for a minute. She was never normally a snitch but she couldn't not consider this. It was for Maritza. Slowly, and with some regret, she began to reveal names. She explained how Taystee just wanted justice for Poussey and with that, had taken control of the riot and negotiations. She explained how Maria had control over the guards, although she was sure Caputo already knew that. She withheld however, the fact that Daya was the one to shoot humps in the first place, as without Daya, Flaca never would have known where Maritza is. She felt bad. She didn't want to confess what had happened, but these people were hardly ever there for her. The only person that had ever been, truly there for her was Maritza. Once finished, she looked to Caputo. He gave her a nod and a small smile and said she would be transferred as soon as the paperwork went through. With that, Flaca stood up and walked out.

She walked into the cafeteria, where Daya was sat eating. Flaca slid into the seat beside her and thanked her. Flaca was never very good at thanking people but Daya could tell she was grateful. She said goodbye and left.

She awaited the rest of the time in her bunk. She lay there thinking about what it would be like to see Maritza again, what she would say to her and how she would feel. She decided it would feel like coming up for air. Like she was drowning, but Maritza had saved her. That's what it always felt like for Flaca, like she had been saved. She loved her so much and had never really told her. She had to tell her, she couldn't hide it anymore. She eventually fell asleep, and with Maritza being the last thing on her mind, she wasn't surprised she dreamed of her too. She dreamt that they were both laid in bed, and she was wrapped around Maritza. She had one arm curled around her waist and the other was slowly tracing patterns on her back. Maritza looked up at Flaca, and slowly kissed her lips. As there kiss became more passionate, Flaca's hand crept further and further up Maritza's waist until she found her way under her shirt. Maritza let out a small sigh as she pulled Flaca closer to her, deepening their kiss. For a second, Flaca pulled away. Just enough to see Maritza lying beneath her with wide eyes and a flirtatious smile. A second was enough. Flaca closed the gap between them, kissing her surely and strongly. Maritza's fingers grasped the hem of her shirt, beginning to pull Flaca's shirt over her head. She laid a kiss on her collarbone and Flaca let out a sigh.

With that, Flaca was awake. She sat bolt upright in her bed, noticing her sweat covered sheets and her lack of breathe. She tried to regain control of her breathing but couldn't stop replaying the dream in her head. She was forced to stop however, when her cell door flung open and a guard told her to get dressed and follow him. She asked why and he replied with 'you're being transferred inmate, let's go', and with that, her heartbeat increased once again.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Reunion

Chapter 9 - The Reunion

One long flight later, Flaca found herself un-boarding the plane. As she walked down the steps, she felt the hot air hit her. She lifted her head, letting the warm breeze surround her, gently blowing her hair in front of her eyes. She was urged on by the guard, who was leading her towards a minivan. She got in and slumped into the nearest seat, relieved to be almost there. She sat there thinking about what she was going to say to Maritza when she finally saw her. The thought of seeing her again brought tears to her eyes. It had been so long since she had held her best friend, she longed for her touch and longed to hear her voice. Flaca had felt so broken since she had left Maritza, but she knew that as soon as she lay her eyes on her, and heard her sweet voice, everything would be okay.

She couldn't have been in the van anymore than an hour when the brakes squeaked, rolling the van to a stop. The doors opened and she stood up, ducking out of the van and walking towards the large prison gates. Flaca had been in a number of prison facilities now and they had all felt the same to her, but this one felt different. She knew who was behind them gates and that one person, changed everything.

After she had been through processing, she was shown to her cell and released within the establishment. It was only midday and she therefore had plenty of hours to search for her before it was lights out. She began to walk the hallways, looking in every bunk she passed. She received lots of angry stares as people told her to piss off and mind her own business, others just glanced and carried on with their business like she wasn't even there. As she carried on walking, she came across the cafeteria. She looked around, skimming the room for any sign of her - small, jet black hair and perfectly winged eyeliner. Nobody even came close to her beauty. She was about to leave, when her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since she got on the plane and her hunger had suddenly become unbearable. She joined the back of the line and proceeded to get a tray. She sat down on an empty table near the door, hoping and watching every passing person. By the time she had finished she had seen no sign of her, so she carried on walking the hallways.

Night came and Flaca had still not found her. Her hope had dimmed along with the sunlight. She started to panic, what if she wasn't here? What if she had flown all this way and got it wrong? Flaca knew no one in here, she couldn't just ask anyone for help, especially a guard. To them, she was the enemy. They all knew she had come from the riot that had killed not one, but 2 guards and she was therefore helpless. No one was there to help her and no one was going to be. She collapsed into the wall, letting it support her full weight and she began to take deep breaths. She was on the verge of a panic attack. She didn't know what to do or where to turn next.

It was then that she heard something. A small noise, coming from someone behind her, a gasp, maybe. She tried to slow her breathing as she could barely hear past her own heart beat. She managed to make out the words 'oh my god', and that was when she realised who the voice belonged to. Her eyes shot open and her whole body froze. She had found her, she had finally found her. She had barely turned around, when she felt the full force of her body launched at her, Maritza locking her arms around her neck as she jumped into Flaca's arms. 'Maritza', Flaca finally managed to breath out as she held her best friend as close to her as she possibly could. She wanted to stay like this forever. Maritza's head buried in her neck, her legs wrapped around her waist and her arms strongly wrapped around her. Maritza finally lifted her head and pulled back enough to look into Flaca's eyes. Both girls had tears streaming down their faces as they couldn't believe they were finally together. Maritza gently lifted her hand and began to wipe the tears from Flaca's face. Flaca relaxed into the touch of her hand and gazed into her eyes. She had almost forgotten how beautiful Maritza's eyes were and how easy it was to get lost into them. She pressed her lips against Maritza's. She had longed for that kiss ever since that valentines night, but had never thought it would happen. Flaca realised what she had done as Maritza pulled back and the grip on Flaca loosened. She had never told Maritza how she felt and they had never discussed the kiss they shared that night so she never knew how Maritza had felt. Flaca's head dropped, scared to see the look in Maritza's eyes. Only a second passed, but it felt like a lifetime to them both. Flaca felt Maritza's hand on her cheek as she lifted her head to meet her eyes again. This time Maritza pressed her lips against Flaca. Flaca's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what was happening, she never knew that her best friend felt the same way. It didn't take long for pleasure to override Flaca's surprise, as she closed her eyes, smiling into the kiss. They pulled away, both grinning from ear to ear. Maritza untangled her legs from Flaca's hips, whilst keeping her eyes locked onto Flaca's. She reached up, onto her tip toes and left a small but passionate kiss on Flaca's lips and as she pulled back, she gave her a seductive smile. Flaca was weak with every smile maritza gave her, but this one practically finished her off. Maritza held out her hand and Flaca gratefully accepted, as she was pulled along the corridor and towards Maritza's bunk.


End file.
